toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Epic Toon
Welcome! Hi The Epic Toon, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bots page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, The Epic Toon! -- Bermuda (Talk) 20:54, August 13, 2011 Bots Page Your page, Bots, has been deleted for the reason: Information about Hackers. Toontown Wiki does not support having hacker information. Anything about hackers will be deleted (the only exception is the one and only Hacker page, which cannot be edited by any user). It's not even Toontown (it is in the game, but not really about Toontown itself). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 21:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Edits Some of your edits are really unnecessary, such as adding duplicate images, or adding categories that do not belong on articles (Gyro Gearloose is not a Cog...). Can you try your best in editing? Remember to check if the image is already displayed or not. If so, do not add it. It is considered spam and may get you blocked. I'm not giving you a warning, but unnecessary edits is a big consequence. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's no problem at all. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, you may want to leave your signature on user's talk pages, so they know who to talk to. You can type in four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message, and it'll appear like this: • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::You can also customize your signature here: . • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hello. Your photo, File:0.jpg.jpg, is quite a very low quality, which may be deleted. May I ask for a higher quality, a larger picture, and cropped? You can take pictures using the Prnt Scrn button, instead of the Toontown snapshot button. A larger picture means you take the photo in full screen mode. Cropped means you crop out unnecessary parts of the image, such as the Start Menu and the bar, Laff Meter, Shticker Book, whispers, chat, chat buttons, friend list, etc. It should only focus on the object (like the photo is focused on the DA Clerk, and not everything). An example photo would be the photo on the right. Other than that, keep on editing! For new users, make sure you review . There are helpful information that can help you learn how to edit, and so on. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Usually when users make comments on old blog posts, it just means they want the badges. Please do not add comments on old blog posts. Cheating to get badges the easy way will likely get users blocked. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories Once again... please try not to add categories that you think are supposed to be there. Two-Face Cogs are not Cog trading cards, which is why none of the Cog pages are in this category. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 05:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Luck Please stop leaving "Toons need luck" on the Cog HQ obstacles. Not a lot of people really need it, so they just have skill. You may need luck, but other people don't. This is considered an opinion. FlyingSquirrel192 19:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Images... I can tell that you get your images through Google or another image searching website. I kindly ask you to not do that, since you upload some of the same ones that was already uploaded here. And please don't use the Stratics images. I don't like the logo attached to it and is a copyright violation. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Put some effort into it I am starting to think your edits aren't really... informative. If you are making edits just to get on the leaderboard, pleases earn them with pride. If you continue your unneeded edits it can count as spam. Put some effort into it. FlyingSquirrel192 20:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello. I'm SuperGeyser. I was looking through your user page and though your toon was pretty cool along with the stuff you listed on your user page. I see you've got your membership. Did you buy it, was it a gift or etc. SuperGeyser 11:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Well I've had the same experience as you with losing my membership, it's just that I haven't got it back yet. I'm a MALE just so you know. I'm saying this because if you check out my toon on my user page it will show you why people think I'm a girl at first. SuperGeyser 23:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please remember to sign your posts when leaving a message on a users talk page by either pressing the signature button or type in four tidles like this " 01:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC)" Categories The only categories that belong on your userpage is User Profile. Please remove Toons. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category Spam Please stop spamming categories. Please consider whether an article would actually belong in that article. For example. All "NPC Toons" are "Toons", but not all "Toons" are "NPC Toons". Theevina 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey i like your idea of what is your idea of a level 8 gag so i made a blog called if you could create a new cog what would it be? User blog:Benny3454/if you could creat a new cog what would it be? OMG! IM SO sorry ! i didint know you allredy made a blog like that! Wedding Cake Congrats on earning the Wedding Cake! I suggest you add this User template if you want to. . SuperGeyser 14:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Adding Categories You can simply add categories through the edit page without using the one suggested at the bottom of the article. There's a sidebar on the right with different elements to help edit the article. One of them is categories. Please use this instead. It's completely annoying seeing two edits on a single page when it really only needs one whole edit. Just saying. :P RE: Links I'm planning on making pages for each of the accessories categories. So the links will become valid. Theevina 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I see you left a message on Bermuda's talk page about Report a Vandal. A community page is NOT the place to report a vandal. The link on the right is the place to report. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Report_a_Vandal FlyingSquirrel192 23:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) File Name Some of your images have parts that aren't necessary, such as "Name Dropper.jpg.jpg" (notice the .jpg is duplicated). You do not have to name the file "Name Dropper.jpg". It's really ugly having another .jpg. So please do not name your files with the file type. It's not necessary. It's already included. Lucky Badge You are the first person to make the 48000th edit (which is obvious), but those badges are offered to someone every 1000 total edits. I have 12 of them. Theevina 23:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, those lucky edits have been earned by most users here. The only difference is the total number of edits made to this wiki (which would be 48,000 edits or more total edits). I've already have some, so technically, you aren't the first one to earn a lucky edit. I'm not sure who was the first one though. Categories Please don't leave anymore unneeded categories unless you confirm they belong there. Members only on the page "Membership Card" would mean you have to be a member to buy a membership card. Please try harder at adding categories. FlyingSquirrel192 01:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You cannot upload mp3 files, sadly. :You're asking the wrong person. Sorry! But GamerPerson has uploaded some audio files. You should ask him. Music/Audio files You can upload them by getting some music converting software, get the music from the phase files, and change them to .ogg . Then you can upload it here. Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson 12:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories... again Please add relevant categories. The VP is not a member's only location but a character. ;P Images in Cog Level pages Make sure the images you add only have the cogs of that level in the picture. Also, they shouldn't interfere with the bullets on the page. Thanks. Theevina 15:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Remember: Alot is not a word. FlyingSquirrel192 01:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories... for the third something time For the last time, PLEASE put categories you CONFIRM are true! Next time you do this I am giving you a warning. This is starting to be classifed as SPAM. FlyingSquirrel192 02:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait... your a non-member? - faints - FlyingSquirrel192 03:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Let's get on chat and talk about this. FlyingSquirrel192 03:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributor You have been promoted to a Super Contributor. You may need to clear your browser's cache to see the change. Theevina 04:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you didn't read your talk page. Including me. I'm really sleepy so... talk to ya in the mornin! wait it's like 1:00 AM where I am so... talk to you later today! Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 05:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Tom Tom is not a building. Userpage Edit You should never edit a userpage, whether it may be adding something or fixing something minor. You should always ask for permission before editing it. I have reverted your edits to FlyingSquirrel's userpage. Huh? I never edited your userpage. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 00:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I never edited the gallery. I just did some linking and fixed the title in a section. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 00:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see what you are talking about. The "Add a Photo" thing is not needed. It just puts a picture in that part of the page. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 00:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT! Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 01:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Trusted User I think so. Theevina 20:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait 30 minutes. I need to finish editing the emotes, then take a shower. Just stay on chat until I come. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 23:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Busy FlyingSquirrel192 00:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) The reason my request to be Rollback was approved so quickly is because I made sure I had all the requirements. If you are gonna request user rights for admin next, I recommend you make sure you have all the requirements before requesting. FlyingSquirrel192 22:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi. Please try not to create templates that have no use or that they are just duplicating another template. One example would be the Template:Spam/Vandalism in which: #It uses an ugly template (Infobox) #It's duplicating Template:Delete :It's very difficult to explain. I suggest taking the . Please don't use the same picture over and over again for the Goon pages. FlyingSquirrel192 22:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know you were a fan of Random Toon as well. ~Lacksco1999~ (I've finally learned to put my signature on talk pages so people know who I am) Oh, I think I've got it now. ~Lacksco~ 15:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Lacksco1999~Lacksco~ 15:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback Request Purge Problem No, you have not been promoted, nor have you been approved by all active admins. You are only approved from the checklist. You will also need approval from all admins. Please read your request for any new comments.... I already changed the poll. Guess who's here.... 16:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) File Name Please when uploading images, rename them to an appropriate tire. I'm sick of all these sloppy file names (ie: Screenshot-blah-blah-numbers-words-numbers...). If you can't do that, there is an obvious option button that allows you to rename it on the upload screen. is not spam, it's just a bug that sometimes happens with a template. FlyingSquirrel 04:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I can't understand what your saying, and I don't know what "ture" means, so can you please use proper grammar while leaving a message on someone's talk page? FlyingSquirrel 05:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to go to sleep soon, so sorry, but no. FlyingSquirrel 05:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pending Request Per message on Theevina's talk page, the request is STILL pending. You only have the checklist approved. You will still need approval from all active admins. Any questions? And please don't add the new cogmove templates. Let me work on it myself. About your promotion it is on hold because Bermuda and I just wanted to first see some more undoing of spam edits by you to see if you understood how to do your job. Theevina 17:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting us know about that "Cog Nate Definitions" page. But instead of using the Move template, it would've been better to use the Duplicate next time. Theevina • talk 23:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 File Names, Part 1 Please use the rename option when uploading an image that has the worst type of file name ever (Screenshot-date-words-blah). There's an option button that you can expand and you can see the rename option. Please consider this. If you do not rename it, we will no longer accept your files. Weather Templates I don't think it is necessary. FlyingSquirrel 03:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :What FS192 said. Nobody needs to know what kind of weather it is. Besides, you don't need to make a template for everything. Chat I'm on chat now. Theevina • talk 17:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Last Votes Thats right a new vote has started up on the same Wiki Chat Days blog by User:Lion_blaze. This time though we will be voting for how frequent we should have these so V O T E. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, The Epic Toon. This is BrittalCroftFan. I like your name. It's awsome. My toon is a dog and I named him Tom and he is the same one as Flippy. I like your name. I'm your friend, and when ever I get into a tight jam, you'll help me and our friends. BrittalCroftFan 14:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC)BrittalCroftFan made a drawing for youuu n___n linkie; http://ponypic.com/i/pAUol.png it was pretty rushed so its really ugly and horrible.. Periwinkle09 17:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) friending can you add me as a friend on toontownPizzaboy66 19:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC)